1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a drop collector for an apparatus for conveying dripping electrodes, e.g. electrodes lifted from an electrolysis cell. An apparatus for conveying dripping electrodes typically includes a carriage and a rack for suspending the electrodes and a device for collecting the liquid dripping from the electrodes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known drop collector for such a conveying apparatus consists of a pair of giant dishes and of articulated operating means fastened to the carriage for bringing the dishes from a rest position, in which the dishes are located at both sides of the group of electrodes suspended from the rack, to a work position, in which the dishes are located under the group of electrodes and vice versa. This type of drop collector is encumbering and thereby hinders the operator of the conveying apparatus and the workers engaged in the tankhouse in which the conveying apparatus is located.